Stolen Kiss
by myinterests
Summary: Naruto asks the girl of his dreams out! Find out what happens and what sudden turn of events take place when she answers him! This is a One Shot!


Naruto's feelings ONE SHOT

Disclaimer: We all know that Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I am borrowing his beloved Naruto characters for a sec!

Naruto looked up at the sky from where he was resting under a tree. He was 15 years old with blonde hair and blue eyes. He released an exhausted sigh. He had been working on getting his wind jutsu just right. He watched as a bird flew over head. The cool breeze felt good on his sweaty skin. He closed his eyes. His dream was to become the next Hokage. He had to become stronger though. To accomplish his dream, he had to out do all of the other ninjas in Konohagakure. Piece of cake.

"Naruto! What are you doing you lazy bum?"

Naruto's eyes snapped open and Sakura's face came into focus. Her beautiful sea green eyes stared at him with anger. Her pink hair shifted with the wind. "Sa-Sakura!" Naruto jumped onto his feet. "I was just practicing my jutsu! Wanna see?"

Sakura folded her arms over her chest and glared at him. "No, I do not! You don't have time to be playing around or sitting on your ass! We are going to be assigned a new mission soon!"

Naruto rubbed his head in embarrassment. Why was it that she always found him when he was either being lazy or doing something stupid? "Hey, Sakura-chan…" He looked at her as she raised an eyebrow to him.

"What?"

Naruto cleared his throat. "Would you like to eat some ramen with me?" He gave her a big winning smile. He wanted to take her out on a date so bad. However, she was never interested in him as anything more than a teammate.

Sakura looked at him as if he was yesterday's garbage. "NO!"

Naruto lowered his head. "Oh."

Sakura's stomach growled a little bit, but loud enough for Naruto to hear. He looked up at her again and gave her a toothy smile. "My treat?" He had been saving money in his frog pouch just in case Sakura would change her mind.

Sakura sighed. "Fine. Your treat." Sakura signaled for Naruto to get up. "Try anything and I'm sending you to the moon."

Naruto jumped up in excitement. "All Right!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked off towards town. Naruto followed on her heals.

"Hey, hey Sakura," Naruto started.

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked away from him. "What now?"

"Can you show me how you do that superhuman strength stuff? You know, like smashing rocks to bits?" Naruto got really close to Sakura's face.

"No. Tsunade-sama taught me that jutsu. You'll have to go to her to learn it." Sakura groaned. She did not want to be bothered teaching Naruto any jutsus.

"Oh. Well, um…" Naruto tried not to allow this moment to end. However, fate had another course for the two. Naruto felt a shift in the wind.

Sakura suddenly stood posed as she withdrew her Kunai. She was on full alert and Naruto was just flat out mad.

"HEY YOU! GET DOWN HERE AND SHOW YOURSELF!!" Naruto yelled as he threw his fist in the air.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled. She could not believe how stupid he could be some times. She watched as a member from the Akatsuki appeared before them. Sakuar instantly recognized the member. "Itachi Uchiha" She seethed. Uchiha's midnight black hair parted in the center so that his bangs wisped over Sharingan his eyes. Sakura was terrified to be in front of such an strong opponent when it was just Naruto and herself.

Naruto looked at the cool form before him in shock. The person who was the most important person to kill for Uchiha Sasuke was there standing before Naruto. If he could capture Uchiha, then Sasuke would come back. "What are you doing here?"

"I wish to speak with you, Uzumaki Naruto." Uchiha informed Naruto.

"Like hell I would just walk over to you and chit chat as if we are old buddies!" Naruto yelled as he clasped his hands together. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Suddenly, a thousand shadow clones surround the small group.

Uchiha sighed in disappointment. With in seconds, Naruto was caught in a jutsu. Naruto glanced around as the forest vanished and a red environment took over. Naruto suddenly became very hot. Naruto glanced around until he saw a black crow land onto his shoulder. "Now, you have no choice."

Naruto tried to hit the crow, but his body would not move. "SHIT!"

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are the only one I can rely on to save someone." Uchiha's voice filled Naruto's head.

"Save? What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto yelled into the red vast of nothingness.

"I am going to implant something inside of you. Use it when the time comes." Uchiha's voice said just seconds before Naruto felt a force enter his body. Naruto screamed out in pain and then the red surrounds vanished. He fell to his knees as Sakura rushed over to his side. She glared at Uchiha and threw her Kunai towards him. However, it was proven futile as Uchiha vanished in a puff of smoke. "Damn it!" She growled as she turned her focus back to Naruto. "Naruto! Hold on!"

Naruto clenched his jaw in pain as he turned towards Sakura's voice. He had his eyes tightly closed, and he just wanted to get closer to her warmth. However, she was moving downwards to scoot him closer to her so that she could investigate his situation. Naruto's lips pressed against hers. This took Sakura by surprise. She felt Naruto place his hand on the back of her head and pull her closer. Sakura could not believe that Naruto was doing something so bold. "Hmmm…." Naruto moaned. Naruto suddenly paused as he felt his color drain. His eyes slowly opened to see Sakura's sea green glaring down into his. 'Oh… shit…' Naruto thought as he pulled away from her. "Sakura-chan! I didn't realize!" He scooted away from her as she seethed at him.

"NARUTO!!" She growled really loud as she sent her fist into Naruto's jaw and he went flying backwards into the once peaceful sky.

Sakura turned away from Naruto's speck of a body vanishing in the sky and placed her fingers on her lips in a daze. She did not really hate that kiss. Truthfully, it was pleasant. Sakura shook her head. She would never tell Naruto that though.

* * *

**A/N**: A little short one shot with some Naruto and Sakura fluff in it. LoL. Let me know if you want me to write an actual story or not. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
